A media content provider or distributor may deliver various media content to subscribers or users using different encryption and/or coding schemes suited for different devices (e.g., televisions, notebook computers, desktop computers, and mobile handsets). Dynamic adaptive streaming over hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) (DASH) defines a manifest format, which is referred to as a media presentation descriptor (MPD), and segment formats for International Organization for Standardization (ISO) Base Media File Format (ISO-BMFF) and Moving Picture Expert Group (MPEG) Transport Stream under the family of standards MPEG-2, as described in ISO/International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC) 13818-1, titled “Information Technology—Generic Coding of Moving Pictures and Associated Audio Information: Systems”.
A DASH system may be implemented in accordance with the DASH standard described in ISO/IEC 23009-1, entitled, “Information Technology—Dynamic Adaptive Streaming over HTTP (DASH)—part 1: Media Presentation Description and Segment Formats,” Dec. 7, 2015, which is incorporated by reference.